The Chaperoned Affair
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: It was a simple task that Russia gave Romano to do - spend the whole day chaperoning his sister Ukraine around New York City during the World Conference. Who would have guessed that they would end up developing a blossoming new friendship...and possibly more between themselves. AU - Early 1960's, Historical!Hetalia, Spamano and...Ukraino? RoKraine? It's Ukraine X Romano!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chaperoned Affair**

By Tawariell Saerwen

**Author's Note:**This story is an AU taking place in 1964 in New York City and during the height of the Cold War. There's going to be multiple references to contemporary history in regards to Ukraine (Soviet history/folk history), South Italy and American history. The kind of American history I'll be discussing are life experiences that were shared to me by my father who grew up in the 1950's and 1960's (may he rest in peace.) Anything that needs any explanation will have an asterisk (*) and an author's note. There really shouldn't be that many throughout the story.

The story is rated M for adult situations, language and violence.

Onward to Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was late spring, 1964 at the bustling borough of Manhattan. The nations were arriving to the luxurious Tudor Hotel, just adjacent to The United Nations Headquarters, in attendance to their annual World Conference that was being hosted by America. Many of the nations arriving to the hotel carried luggage with extra clothing, just in case their conference were to last longer than usual. Tension was in the air as the nations representing the Soviet Union, including Russia himself, arrived to the hotel. The Cold War had reached its peak in the world and their presences in the United States greatly intimidated the American people, despite Russia's former Allied allegiance with America during World War Two. These nations were being accompanied by a couple of staff members from the Kremlin to give them strict ordinance on public protocol.

As the Soviet nations were standing in the lobby awaiting to be signed in and escorted to their rooms, Russia caught a quick glance of America standing across the room. His associates strictly informed him not to utter a word to him, nor to engage in any conversation with him except during their World Conference. Russia hated to be told what to do. He really wanted to visit with his former ally and to have things between them be the same again, but the Cold War instigated by their bosses prevented them from doing so. As Russia looked across to America's direction, he let out a quiet gasp when America turned his gaze and looked back to him. Both nations fidgeted for a moment, then exchanged a discreet salutation with a simple nod.

Moments later, Spain stepped inside the lobby with both Italy Brothers standing by either side of his body. His dear friend France immediately greeted him and he walked up to him. They embraced one another, and then parted so France could greet the other two nations. Romano suddenly extended his arm out to him, insisting that they shake hands rather than hug. France respected his request and they briefly shook each other's hands. Then, as he turned his gaze to Italy, he noticed how downcast he appeared.

"Veneziano! Why do you look so sad?" he asked and he embraced the disheartened nation.

Italy warmly embraced France and he looked up to him, his lovely brown eyes brimming slightly with tears. "I hate being apart from Ludwig," he choked. He was referring to Germany's absence due to his restricted status of becoming a member of the United Nations. His brother Prussia, now known to the world as The German Democratic Republic, was also barred from receiving membership in the United Nations. This was a restriction that had been enforced since 1947 when the United Nations was founded.

France kindly smiled to Italy and he squeezed his hand. "Please don't despair! You'll be reunited with him again when our meeting is settled. Hopefully, we'll come to conclusions quickly and not drag it out for a week or more like last time. This Cold War nonsense really makes things complicated."

Spain nodded in agreement and he smiled to Italy. "That's right! And if you really wanted to, you could give him a telephone call _long distance _so you could hear each other's voices!"

Romano suddenly scoffed and he glared to his partner in disgust. "You expect him to do _that? _Don't you realize how _expensive_*** **it is to call long distance?" he jeered.

"Of course I know this, Tomate! I'd be glad to pay for the bill myself on his behalf…that is if you don't mind, Veneziano – "

"Chigi! _This _is why you're becoming _broke!_ You carelessly spend your money on things that isn't necessary! We're probably going to be staying here in New York for only twenty-four or forty-eight hours! Surly, my brother will have the patience to just wait on returning to that Potato Bastard's side again! Only God knows why he'd want to be back with him in the first place – "

"Roma! Quit discussing about me as if I wasn't here!" Italy suddenly interrupted and he frowned to his twin. Romano arrogantly folded his arms and he let out a grunt of disgust. Italy looked back to Spain and his frown slowly subsided as he spoke to him. "Grazie mille, Antonio, in regards to the phone call. I-I'll let you know whether or not I want to do this," he said with gratitude to his tone.

***Author's Note: **Long distance phone calls were _very _expensive. According to my father, a ten-minute phone call from New York to Los Angeles was about $4.00. That seems like nothing to stress about, but back in the 1950's and 1960's, $4.00 is equivalent to $50.00 in today's inflation adjustment. Back in those days, the annual income of a working adult was just $3,000 or more, depending on what type of career they had. That was a fortune back then. This barely covers rent and utilities in today's world.

Meanwhile, the nations representing the Republic of the Soviet Union were about to be escorted to their assigned level where their rooms would be located. A manager held a clipboard in one hand while his other hand possessed a pencil. He gave a quick roll call for each specific nation so they would be accounted for. He quickly went down the list and came to the final country's name written on it: Ukraine.

"Ukraine…Ukraine? Where is Ukraine?" asked the hotel manager. The nations looked around to see where the absent country could be. Russia, Belarus and the Kremlin associates were especially concerned over her whereabouts. One of the associates decided to step outside to see whether or not Ukraine was there. He hurriedly rushed up to the exit and he bumped against Romano's left shoulder without realizing it.

"Hey! Watch it, asshole!" barked Romano to the anonymous man running out of the hotel.

The agent stood outside the Tudor Hotel and he desperately looked for any sign of Ukraine. Then, a few meters away he spotted the beautiful nation standing close to the curb. She was completely transfixed by her environment: the tall skyscrapers, the bellowing traffic and the fantastic Western fashions that the American women were wearing. Ukraine adored New York City. She loved coming here annually for the World Conference. Despite this being her seventeenth visitation to the United States, not once had she been able to tour the city to see the sights. She had always wanted to do this, but this was forbidden to her by her brother's associates and even by Russia himself.

The Kremlin associate hurried up to the nation's side. When he came to her, he firmly gripped her right arm and began forcefully jerking it. _"Tam vy! Chto ty zdes' delayesh'? Vernites' vnutr'! My zhdem Vas!" _(There you are! What are you doing out here? Get back inside! We've been waiting for you!) he angrily said to her in Russian.

Ukraine became startled by the associate's physical pull on her arm and she nervously apologized to him in her brother's language. _"Mne ochen' zhal'!" _(I'm sorry!)

_ "Vy dolzhny byt' izvinite! Kak ty smeyesh' ostanus' zdes' sami! Tvoy brat volnuyetsya za tebya – "_ (You should be sorry! How dare you stay out here by yourself! Your brother is worried sick about you – )

_ "Ya skazal, chto bespokoit'sya ! Pozhaluysta, ne rugayte menya! Ya ne rebenok!" _(I said I was sorry! Please don't scold me! I'm not a child!) Ukraine insisted as she was being led back inside the Tudor Hotel. The Kremlin associate quickened his pace as they came up to the Soviet nations awaiting their return. Once at their presence, he relinquished his hold on Ukraine's arm and they both stood in front of the nations. Many of them began their trek to the elevators, followed by bellboys carrying their luggage on their behalf. Belarus shook her head in sheer annoyance over her older sister's thoughtless behaviour and she joined the other nations.

Ukraine's pale face blushed from embarrassment and she passively apologized to her brother. _"Mne ochen' zhal'!" _(I'm sorry!)

Russia's stern expression softened a bit as he let out a sigh. _"Poydem naverkh," _(Lets go upstairs) he said and he reached over and gently gripped his sister's hand. Then, they both walked together, with the Kremlin associate rushing ahead of them, to one of the numerous elevators.

* * *

Ukraine was standing by her hotel bedroom window and she dreamily looked to the overwhelming urban landscape and sighed in adoration. Then, she suddenly overheard a knock to her room's front door. She turned around and cheerfully cried out loud. "Come in! The door's unlocked!"

The door opened up and Russia peered in from behind it. Ukraine smiled to her brother and she gestured him to come inside. "Ivan! Check out my view!" she excitedly insisted. Russia smiled back to her and he walked into room, closing the door behind him. He walked across the room and came by her side. He brotherly embraced his sister and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Ivan, I wish to apologize again for my truancy downstairs at the lobby," Ukraine softly murmured, feeling rather bad for her misbehavior.

"Don't worry about it," answered Russia and he reached down to squeeze his sister's hand. "My dear sister, look at you! You're gleaming with joy!" he commented as he observed Ukraine's blissful appearance.

"It's this _city _that makes me feel this way! I just love New York!" she exclaimed. They both stared out to the city and Ukraine extended her arm outward, pointing to a specific area to the landscape. "See that long, green rectangle from afar? Right over there! That's Central Park!"

"I can see that!" Russia said as he looked to its direction, bringing his right hand over his eyes to shade them from the bright sunlight.

"I've always wanted to go there! It's so beautiful! Perhaps…if it's possible…you and I can visit it together after the conference ends. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" she asked, hinting greatly with her smile on how much she wanted to do this.

Russia let out a sigh and he sympathetically looked to her. "I had a feeling you'd say something like this. You _always _put this pressure on me every year. You already know what I'm about to say – "

"Oh, c'mon, Ivan! Why must you be so stubborn?" Ukraine cried, interrupting her brother's sentence. "How could you not have any interest in wanting to tour the city? It doesn't make any sense! It would be like visiting Las Vegas and never bothering to gamble at a casino or to see a show!"

"Katyusha, you know quite well why we can't tour the city on our own. It's _too dangerous!_ We're not exactly welcomed guests in this country. There could be a confrontation. I'm just trying to protect you from harm's way, that's all."

Ukraine huffed and she stepped away from her brother. "I don't need your protection! I'm capable of protecting myself! Why must you shield me like I'm a defenseless child? Remember that I am _older _than you and _I'm _the one who raised you up – "

"And remember that _I'm _the _head _of the family and I have the _final word_*****. You're not going to tour the city. I forbid it!" Russia sternly said, his content expression turning serious.

Ukraine folded her arms and she frowned to her overprotective brother. "I don't want to be cooped up inside the hotel _yet again _like I've done so every single year! I want to be out there and to see all the wonderful sights! It wouldn't be like I'd be wandering around by myself; I'd join a tour group and be amongst other people! We'd be enjoying the city together! _Please, Ivan!"_

"Katyusha…"

_"Pllleeeaasseee!"_

"Kat – "

_"Oh, c'mon, Ivan!"_

"Stop it! Quit your whining!" Russia suddenly barked, causing Ukraine to be startled. "I can't let you do this! I've already told you why I can't! It'll go against protocol and…and I can't bear to let anything bad happen to you. Please try to understand, my dear sister…I'm only trying to look over your well-being."

Ukraine's beautiful blue eyes began to brim up with tears. She stubbornly stepped away from her brother and headed to her bed where her suitcase was lying. She stood with her back facing Russia as she opened her suitcase and took out a few articles of clothing. "I…I need to unpack. Do you mind?" she choked.

Russia's expression softened when he listened to his sister's emotional voice. He knew that she was about to cry. He felt rather bad for making Ukraine feel this way and he walked up to her. "Katyusha," he mumbled as he reached over to touch his sister's shoulder, "I'm sorry for raising my voice to you – "

"N-Nevermind that. I-I'll see you later, okay?" Ukraine softly cried as a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Russia brought his arm away from his sister and he nodded. "Alright…hey, I think we'll be eating dinner in about an hour. Will you be joining us downstairs?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not really hungry."

"Alright then…I'll leave you alone…" Russia solemnly uttered and he stepped away from Ukraine's presence. When he walked out of his sister's room and closed her door, he stood in silence in the empty hallway, waiting to listen to Ukraine's emotional reaction to his harshness. Right on queue, he could hear his sister's gentle weeping through the hotel door. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard inside the room; he presumed that she had tossed her suitcase onto the floor as an expression of her frustration over their situation.

Russia felt terrible for his sister. This was not the first time she had expressed grief in regards to touring New York City. But this time, something was different for him. He was beginning to feel remorse on her behalf and, shockingly for him, a change of heart. All he cared about was his sister's happiness. Ukraine had been adamant about touring the city for years and now Russia was concluding that she deserved that right to do so after all.

But she could not tour the city alone, nor could he fathom the idea of having Ukraine joining a tour group amongst strangers. _'Perhaps one of our peers can chaperone her around the city…somebody who knows the city like the back of their hand. But who could that be?' _thought Russia. As his mind buzzed on whom to question about their knowledge of the great metropolis, Russia began his walk down the hallway toward his own room which was only three doors down from his sister's. He pulled out his key, unlocked his door and stepped inside.

* * *

***Author's Note:** Both Russia and Ukraine are traditionally patriarch societies. Men have more of an authority in their countries than women do. It's only been recent that their societies have begun being challenged by newly formed feminist groups such as FEMEN from Ukraine and the punk band Pussy Riot in Russia. Both countries are heavily influenced by the presence of the Christian Orthodox Church and any involvement with these two groups threatens excommunication from the church. Ironically, FEMEN and Pussy Riot have tremendous support in the West, but little to no support in their own countries.

As for feminism in the Soviet Union, it didn't really exist. Women received equal status with men under Communism, and yet they were still encouraged to hold traditional roles in their lives (being a wife and mother). Women weren't encouraged to be involved in government affairs and although they were able to vote, voting in general was pointless because the government was corrupt. The only difference between Soviet women and American women was that Soviet women, both single and married, were allowed to have a job and control their earned assets. In the 1950's through the mid 1970's, American women were discouraged from working unless they were single. Married women who held jobs were shunned by the community and were seen as emasculating their husbands – it was their husband's sole duty to be the breadwinner in the family. If a married woman became pregnant, her employer immediately fired her.

American women were not allowed to open bank accounts unless they received written permission from a male relative or their husband. Married women were forbidden to have their own credit until 1975 when the Equal Credit Opportunity Act was ratified. Also, believe it or not, state governments allowed individual counties to pass their own legislation in regards to women. My father grew up in a small county in Ohio and up until the 1980's, it was _illegal _for women to _drive automobiles. _If they needed to go somewhere, either their husband or a male relative would escort them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So she started whining to you again and she threw a tantrum when you left? She's such a brat!" jeered Belarus while she was cutting her rib-eye steak. Both she and Russia were sitting together at their dining table in the private dining hall of the Tudor Hotel. Their eldest sister Ukraine was absent from dinner; she had decided to remain in her room for the rest of the evening.

Russia expressed a sigh and he nodded to his sister's comments. "I really feel terrible for what I did. She really wants to see the city…but I'm just too fearful that something bad could happen to her."

Belarus held up her left hand that possessed her steak knife and she began gesturing it as she spoke to her brother. "She's inconsiderate! How dare she try to manipulate you into letting her tour the city! It _is _dangerous and it could cause a scandal! It'll be written all over the newspapers!"

"Uh, she wasn't really manipulative, Natalya. If anything, she was _begging _for approval – "

_"Manipulation!"_ Belarus declared and she stabbed her knife into her steak. "She knows how to tug at your heartstrings! She hasn't succeeded in swaying your opinion about everything, has she?"

There was a sudden pause in their conversation. Belarus arched an eyebrow to her brother and she glared to his direction. "She _hasn't_…has she?" Russia let out another sigh and he shrugged his shoulders. He was about to say something, but his body language alone gave away his opinion and Belarus shook her head in disbelief. "She _has! _I can't believe this!" she scoffed.

"Try to understand, Natalya! She was _very_ upset after I left, more so than she has ever been before in the past. She started to weep after I closed her door. It made me feel awful!"

Belarus rolled her eyes to her brother. "Katyusha is a crybaby. She's _always _weeping about something. Don't let those big ol' crocodile tears fool you!"

Russia frowned to Belarus as he picked up his glass of vodka. He took a swig of his alcoholic beverage and placed the now empty glass back onto the table. "I'm surprised by your behavior. I thought for sure that you'd be somewhat supportive of our sister's desire to venture outside. Nevertheless, I've personally decided to allow Katyusha to fulfill her dream to see the city. I…I _really_ don't want to do this, but I know it would make her happy if I did. And after seeing her weeping this afternoon…I never want to see her in despair like that ever again."

Belarus sighed with annoyance and she gripped the handle to her steak knife. She pulled the knife out of her steak, then grabbed her fork and proceeded in cutting her meat. "So how are you going to arrange everything? Does she know you've changed your mind?" she asked while focusing on her plate.

"No, she doesn't know yet…and I have no idea how I'll arrange to have her tour New York. She mentioned something about signing up with a group tour, but the thought of her being around strangers frightens me…especially if the majority of the group happened to be _men."_

Belarus slowly nodded her head in agreement. As much as she did not want to admit it, she too feared over their older sister's safety around the opposite sex. "Men are _wolves," _she uttered and she took a bite of her steak.

"Indeed, they are wolves. Not all of them, of course…but _most _of them are wolves," Russia concurred. He then looked around the dining hall and glimpsed to the other nations partaking in their dinner. "I was thinking of asking one of our peers to chaperone Katyusha around the city," he said.

"–nom– Have _America_ do it! –nom nom –" Belarus exclaimed with her mouth full of food.

Suddenly, Russia let out an amused chuckle and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't ask _him _to help us! Remember that we've become enemies! Why, to have him escort Katyusha around New York would cause a stir with the American people and it'll probably escalate the Cold War between us even more!"

Belarus swallowed the contents inside her mouth and she pondered over what had just been said. "Oh…that's right. But do you think the American people would even know who Katyusha is?"

"Probably not, but it's still too risky, my dear sister…it's a political hotbed of scandal. We need to choose somebody with little to no involvement with the Cold War…somebody whom may appear obscure to the public eye."

"And somebody who knows the city well, too, right?" asked Belarus as she shifted herself to look behind her chair so she could stare at the other nations.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Russia while his striking violet eyes looked around the dining room. They partook in judging their fellow countries and asking their opinions about them.

"How about England?" asked Belarus.

"No way, he's an ally to America. It's too risky," answered Russia. Then, his eyes transfixed on another dining nation. "Hey! Perhaps Mexico could assist us!"

"I think he's an ally."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no…but don't make me ask him! I don't know him that well," Belarus fervently insisted.

Russia looked to his sister and he smirked. "We're going to have to approach whoever we choose and ask their permission to escort our sister," he said.

"Oh, great! I'm sure that'll go _well!"_ Belarus sarcastically said. She knew all too well how intimidating her brother appeared to the rest of the nations and she contemplated in her thoughts on their initial reaction to his requests, let alone his _presence_ around them.

Russia remained hopeful despite his sister's blunt remark and he continued staring around the room. "There has to be _somebody _here who could help us!" he cried. Then, he caught sight of one particular dining table. His eyes were transfixed on Romano whom was excusing himself from the company of Spain, Italy and France. He began heading out of the dining room. As Russia watched the nation walk up to one of the exits, he noticed how Romano's sour expression suddenly became blissful as a couple of women were also heading to the door. He immediately opened the door on their behalf and chivalrously acknowledged them.

Russia was taken aback by Romano's kindness toward the women. "Hey…what about _him?" _he asked, nudging his head to Romano's direction.

"Who? South Italy?" Belarus questioned.

"Yeah! Do you think he'd be willing to help us?"

"Of course not! He's a complete _jerk! _Why would you consider _him_ as Katyusha's chaperone?"

"I…I don't know, really. I suppose it's just my gut instinct," Russia shyly admitted as he watched Romano leave the dining hall. "Did you see his reaction to those women? He was a _gentleman _to them. That means he'd be kind to our sister."

Belarus's frown deepened and she shook her head in disagreement. "You don't know that! He's just another _wolf_ on the prowl! He's _Italian _for crying out loud! It's a natural instinct for him to charm women! I bet you he'd try to pinch Katyusha's butt if he was given the chance! I guess _you'll _be the one giving him _that chance!"_

Russia physically cringed by the thought of his older sister being violated. "Nonsense! You speak nonsense!" he cried as he tried to shake off the exploitive imagery in his mind. "That's just a stereotype! He didn't try to pinch those ladies' behinds, did he?"

Belarus leaned in closely to her brother and she quietly uttered under her breath. "That's because there's too many _witnesses _around!" she said, playing Devil's Advocate.

Suddenly, Russia stood himself up. Belarus leaned back against her chair and looked to her brother with surprise. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to follow South Italy. I want to see with my own eyes how he'd treat those women away from prying eyes!" Russia said with determination to his tone and he was about to walk away until Belarus stopped him by asking another question.

"What about his knowledge of the city? How are you going to find out about that?"

Russia looked to her and he shrugged. "I don't know. But if it's fate that he's to be the one to escort Katyusha, then the opportunity to find out that information should come up on its own. I'll be right back!" he answered excitedly and he started his daring mission to spy behind Romano's back.

* * *

Russia walked down the hallway, which led to the hotel's main lobby, looking for any indication of Romano's presence. "Where could he be?" he questioned himself. Suddenly, his question would be answered by the distinctive sound of three women giggling, accompanied by a deep, masculine chuckle whom instigated the laughter. Russia timidly walked up to the end of the hall and he slyly peered over to his right. His violet eyes widened with surprise when he spotted Romano, whom was surrounded by the three ladies from the dining hall. They were briefly conversing with Romano and laughing amongst themselves, mostly because of the nation's charming remarks to them.

_'He's flirting with those ladies, but he isn't being a cad,' _thought Russia. Then, the small group was ready to disperse and Romano wished them a good evening. He made no attempt to get into their personal space; he remained a gentleman to the women the entire time. When the women walked away, Romano placed his fedora hat onto his head and he began walking down the opposite direction. Russia quickly hid himself behind a tall, potted plant so that Romano did not notice his presence.

_'He was really nice to those ladies!' _thought Russia and he slowly stepped away from the plant. He decided to follow Romano into the main lobby just to see what else he may learn about the elusive nation. When he got to the lobby, he spotted Romano again heading toward the hotel's exit. It seemed as if he was about to leave the hotel to run a quick errand. Just as he was about to step out, the nation paused when he overheard a dispute between two men who were complaining over directions while they held up a map of the city.

"We're supposed to ride on the A Train to get to East 16th Street! Those were Jack's instructions!"

"You're wrong! We're supposed to ride the C Train!"

"It's the A Train! I know it!"

"I'm telling you, it's the C Train – "

"You're _both _wrong," Romano interrupted, "You need to take the Q Train. It's the _only _train that goes to Beverley Road."

The two men happily grinned to the nation. "Hey! Thanks a lot!" one of them said.

"You're welcome," replied Romano and he turned around and headed toward the hotel's exit again. But suddenly, a woman who was in need of directions stopped him. "Excuse me, sir. Could you please help me?" she shyly asked.

Romano smiled to the woman and he took of his hat out of respect to her presence. "Sure! What do you need to know?"

"How would I get to Fordham Road? Do I take the D Train or the B Train?"

"You can go on _either _one of those trains; they both lead that way."

"Oh, thank you so much! I got so confused! It's my first time here in New York…"

Russia's grin went from ear to ear when he witnessed Romano giving directions to the tourists. _'He __knows__ how to get around the city!' _he proclaimed inside his head. _'He's the one! He will be Katyusha's chaperone!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Aww, Lovi! You look so tired! Are you still experiencing jet lag?" asked Spain as he embraced his partner from behind.

"Eh, it's not too bad anymore. I'll feel better once Room Service brings up our wine," Romano replied while he placed his hands over Spain's embracing arms. He cocked his head up to look at his beloved and his lips formed a small smile. "I better return to my own room so I can hear the knock on my door."

Spain smiled to Romano and he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Just leave the door interconnecting our rooms open. I'm sure you'll still be able to hear the knock if you did this," he suggested. Romano gave Spain another kiss on his lips, and then broke his embrace upon his upper body. He walked over to the interconnected door that linked their bedrooms together and he opened the door ajar. Romano then loosened his black tie and he began unbuttoning his black suit jacket. "I'm glad that we got these rooms. We can still be together," he softly murmured.

"Me too!" Spain exclaimed as he also slipped out of his own suit jacket. He then loosened and yanked off his red tie and placed them on a nearby chair. Finally, he slipped out of his black suit pants and kicked them across the room. Going Commando, he had no undergarments to take off and Spain childishly leaped into the air and plopped onto the queen-sized bed.

"Ahhh…I feel so much better!" he said with satisfaction.

Romano looked to his beloved and he smirked. He also wanted to get out of his constricted clothes, but he had to remain dressed for the expected Room Service to arrive. He walked over to the bed and he reached down to pet Spain's wavy tresses. "You look so content," he said.

"I'd be even more content having you lying next to me…come here, Tomate…" Spain gently cooed and he suddenly clamped his arms around Romano's waist and he pulled him into bed.

"CHIGI! N-Not now, damn it!" Romano angrily cried as he was being forced on top of Spain. "Let go of me! Room Service is coming soon – GAAAH!" Suddenly, Spain flipped the nation over and he straddled himself on top of him.

Spain leaned in closely to Romano and he huskily whispered into his ear. _"I could be coming soon, too!" _he lovingly teased, then he inverted his lips and he clamped them onto Romano's earlobe, giving him one of his infamous _turtle smooches._

"Mmmph! T-Toni! S-Stop it!" Romano gasped and his shoulders trembled from the sensitivity of his earlobe being suckled on. His whining soon transformed into gentle laughter as Spain's lips parted from his earlobe and began kissing down the side of his face and neck.

"Ay, Toni…"

"…my lovely Lovi…*kiss*…I can't wait…*kiss*…to _make love_ to you tonight…"

"Look at you, behaving like we're on a honeymoon! We're here on business. Remember?"

"Lets not discuss that right now…*kiss*…it's too boring…*kiss*…and unsexy…*kiss*…"

"Mmm, Toni…*kiss*"

"…mi amor…*kiss*"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Chigi! He's here!" cried Romano and he tried wiggling out of Spain's embrace, but Spain held onto him and continued to give him tender kisses upon his face. "Toni! I have to go to my room!" he pleaded.

"Not yet…" Spain cooed again and he planted his lips onto his beloved's own.

Romano temporarily caved in and he gave Spain a brief French kiss. "Let me go, bastard!"

"Alright, baby," Spain responded and he relinquished his hold on his partner. As soon as Romano stood himself up, Spain reached over and he slapped his hand onto the nation's behind. "Don't keep me waiting!" he teased.

"GAH!" Romano yelped and he amusingly looked to his lustful partner. He then walked through the interconnected doorway, entered his own bedroom and headed to the door. He reached over, turned the doorknob and opened the door ajar. Romano had expected to see the bellboy standing next to a wheeled metal tray possessing a bottle of red wine and a tray of complementary sweets. Instead, it was somebody whom Romano had _never _expected to see standing in front of his doorway – it was Russia!

Romano's brown eyes widened up in sheer fright. He let out a pathetic yelp and he suddenly slammed the door in Russia's face. Spain overheard how distraught his partner had become and he immediately ran into the other bedroom. "What's wrong?! What is it?!" he cried.

Roman turned around and faced Spain while he used his body to barricade the door. _"R-R-Russia's standing o-outside!" _he fearfully whispered.

"What?!" cried Spain and he stepped up to the nation. "Why would _he_ be here? Step aside, Lovi – "

"N-NO! NO, DON'T LET HIM IN!" Romano pathetically shouted.

"Honey, you must be mistaken! Let me see for myself – "

"FUCK NO! TONI, DON'T YOU DARE – TONI!" Spain gently pushed Romano aside so he could open the door. When he did open the door, the nation gasped when he noticed Russia's presence and he suddenly slammed the door shut again.

"W-What's he doing here?!" Spain nervously asked.

"H-How the fuck should I know?!" Romano whimpered as he hid himself by crouching behind his partner.

Meanwhile, Russia let out a sigh of annoyance. He was used to having many of the nations react around him this way, though he was personally confused as to why he seemed so intimidating to them. He knocked on the door again and he patiently announced his intentions through the door.

"Hello? May I have a word with _South Italy?"_

Spain looked over his shoulder. "He's here to see _you! _You must have _offended_ him earlier, or something!" he gasped.

"B-But I-I didn't do anything!" Romano emotionally whimpered and he firmly gripped onto Spain's shoulders.

_"Hello? South Italy? Can we speak?" _

Both Spain and Romano timidly looked to one another. They realized that Russia was not going to leave. Whatever had to be discussed must be important, so, with reluctance, Spain opened the door. They were both greeted by Russia whom expressed a radiant smile. "Dobryj vyechyer!" (Good Evening!) he greeted in his language. His smile slowly began to dissipate when he realized that Spain was standing in front of him completely naked.

"I…I've come at a bad time, I see…" he stammered; his violet eyes transfixed on Spain's succulent manhood. "I-I better come back later – "

"No! I-It's fine! W-We're sorry for slamming the door on you…twice! Por favor!" Spain kindly, yet nervously insisted. Romano gave a loud huff of protest; he really wanted Russia to go away.

Russia bashfully looked to Spain and he forced himself to stare at the nation in the eye. "Uh…but you're _naked, _Spain," he pointed out and his pale face turned crimson.

Spain looked down to his nakedness and he smiled. "Yes! Yes, I am!" he proudly announced, not understanding that he was making Russia feel uncomfortable. Romano, however, caught the hint and he went over to the bed. He roughly pulled off the bed sheet and he threw it over at Spain. "Cover up, asshole!" he demanded.

Spain tried untangling himself from beneath the bed sheet. When he stuck his head out, he sheepishly smiled and he let out a chuckle. "Oooh…right!" he exclaimed and he fashioned the white bed sheet as a toga to wear in front of Russia.

Russia looked over to Romano and his smile began to increase. "South Italy! You're just the man I wanted to see!" he said.

"W-Why is that?" Romano nervously asked and he stepped over to be next to Spain.

"I've come to you because I wish to ask a favor from you. My sister, Ukraine, wishes to tour New York City. I don't want her to venture around alone, nor do I want her amongst strangers. So, I've decided that she needed to be chaperoned…and I'd like that chaperone to be _you!" _

Both Spain and Romano gawked to one another and then they turned their attention back to Russia. _"Me?_ Why me?" asked Romano.

Russia expressed a gentle giggle and he answered the nation's sincere question. "I've been observing you from afar this evening; please forgive me for doing this behind your back. From what I've gathered, you seem to be very knowledgeable about the city. Am I right?"

Romano wanted to lie to him and say that he was clueless about the city. But for some reason, he could not bring himself to do it. Perhaps he was too intrigued by this unusual situation to lie to him. Or it could have been that he was _too afraid _to lie to him. "Uh, well…yes…yes, I do know this city well. I've been here many times," he said.

"I _knew _it!" Russia ecstatically cried. "What luck that the Fates have brought us together! I felt it in my gut that you'd be the perfect candidate to escort my dear sister! Do you know what else I found out about you?" Romano timidly shook his head and Russia answered him. "I found out that you are a _gentleman. _You're very kind to women and that made me feel at ease. This alone is what made me interested in you.

"I realize this is all so sudden and, well, let's face it – we don't know one another that well, nor do you know my sister. But I've had this assumption that if you decided to chaperone my sister, you'd be good to her and you'd treat her like the lady that she is…and you'd protect her honor while going out together, wouldn't you?"

Romano was taken aback by Russia's assumptions on his character. He agreed to everything he said and he nodded his head. "Yes…absolutely…I would do that for her," he said.

"I hope that I'm not asking too much from you, but it would mean so much to me if you could do this for my sister. Ukraine has wanted to see the city for many years, but I'd never allow her to do this. It would make her so happy to finally see the sights with _your_ assistance. So…do you accept?"

Without any hesitation, Romano found himself wanting to fill this noble obligation. "Sure…all right, I'll do it," he answered. Spain gawked to his partner in sheer surprise and his jaw dropped.

Russia grinned to the nation and he extended his arm out. He quickly clenched Romano's hand and he roughly shook it. "Really?! Oh, spasibo! (Thank you!) You've made me so very happy!" he merrily cried.

"Eh! It's not a problem!" Romano nervously answered as he was physically being jerked by Russia's grip. "Um, when do you want us to do our thing?"

"Tomorrow would be great! Ukraine has been longing to do this for years and I'd hate to postpone things any further."

"But wait!" cried Spain, "tomorrow is the World Conference! How are they going to get out of it?"

Russia turned his gaze to Spain and he smiled. "Don't worry about that. I will represent my sister tomorrow at the conference," he then looked to Romano and he continued, "and I assume that North Italy is capable of representing you. I'll leave it to you to tell him about your new plans."

Both Spain and Romano nodded to what was said to them. Then, Russia reached into his pant pocket and he pulled out a note. "Here is the room number to my sister's room. I'd like for you two to begin your day together around…lets say…nine o'clock. Does that sound good?"

Romano took the note out of Russia's hands and he nodded. "Uh, sure. Yeah, I'll go to her at nine," he said.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Thank you so much, South Italy! Well, I better get going. Thank you for you time! Spokoynoy Nochi!" (Good Night!) Russia gave a respectful bow to the two nations and he walked away from their presence.

Spain slowly closed the door and he looked over to his beloved. "Lovino! Do you realize what you've just done?" he asked.

"O-Of course I do!" Romano defensively retorted and he walked over to the edge of the bed. He than sat himself down, leaning forward and resting his head into his hands.

Spain stepped up to the bed and he sat down next to his partner. He wrapped his left arm over the nation's shoulders and he leaned in closely to his side. "Why did you agree to do this? This isn't like you, darling," he said.

"I-I know," concurred Romano and he brought his hands down so he could look to Spain. "I don't know what came over me…except…I guess I was touched by Russia's thoughtfulness about me. To think that he has put so much trust upon me to watch over his sister…I guess it sort of made me feel proud. Plus, lets not forget this _is _Russia we're talking about – like _hell _I'm going to say no to him."

Spain reached over and he embraced Romano in his arms. "Everything Russia said about you was true. You're a wonderful man! I just know that Ukraine will have a great time with you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, well…I hope everything goes well…otherwise Russia will have my head served on a platter," Romano nervously murmured and he gulped. "Call me stupid, but I'm not even sure who Ukraine is…which sister is she?"

Spain stopped hugging his beloved and he gestured his hands up and down over his chest, resembling an exaggeration of Ukraine's large breasts. _"Who else?" _he teased and he started to laugh.

Romano let out a groan and he pressed his face upon Spain's chest. "Oh, God! No wonder he wanted me to chaperone his sister! Poor Ukraine…she must get hit on a lot. No wonder Russia is overprotective of her!" he cried.

"Very true, mi amor…but you'll be there to protect her! She'll have nothing to worry about. My Lovi will shelter her," Spain murmured while he ran his fingertips through Romano's dark hair. "Don't worry, baby…everything will go swimmingly tomorrow. What could possibly go wrong?"

Romano cringed and he let out a deep sigh. "That's _exactly_ what I'm worried about."

* * *

_"Katyusha! It's me, Ivan! May I come in?" _

Ukraine sleepily rustled out of her bed after overhearing her brother's voice. She turned on a bedside lamp and then walked up to her bedroom door, unlocking it and opening it. "Ivan…it's pretty late…is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no, Katyusha! Everything is fine! I've come here to share with you some wonderful news! May I come in?"

"Of course," replied Ukraine and she stepped aside. Russia stepped inside his sister's room and he sat himself onto her bed. After closing the door, Ukraine came over and she sat next to her brother. Ivan reached over and he tenderly clasped Ukraine's small hands into his own.

"Did you have anything to eat tonight? You didn't come down to dinner," he questioned.

"Uh, yes, I did. I called Room Service…what's going on, Ivan? You're bubbling with excitement!" Ukraine exclaimed as she studied her brother's gleeful expression on his handsome face.

"Well, I've spent the rest of my evening thinking about your happiness…I felt terrible for making you upset earlier – "

"Oh, that," Ukraine softly uttered, recalling their emotional discussion, "I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I was being selfish."

"On the contrary, dear sister…I'm the selfish one. I smother you too much and I deny you the right to make your own decisions. I apologize," Russia remorsefully murmured and he gently squeezed his sister's hands. "I've been thinking about you all evening. I kept wondering to myself what I could do to make you happy again. Then it became obvious to me what I needed to do for you…and that is to let you fulfill your dream to see the city. You have my permission and my blessing to see New York City."

Suddenly, Ukraine loudly gasped and her lovely blue eyes started watering up with fresh tears. She pulled her hands away from her brother's so she could wrap her arms around him. "REALLY?! OH, SPASYBI! SPASYBI, IVAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" (Ukrainian – Thank you) she jubilantly cried.

Russia started laughing while he embraced his sister in his arms. "I assume that you're happy about this, yes?" he lovingly teased.

"What do you think?! Oh, my God! I'm _finally _going to see New York City! You're the greatest brother in the world!" Ukraine exclaimed and she gave her brother multiple kisses upon his face. Afterwards, she stared to him and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "When will I see the city?" she asked.

"You'll begin your adventure tomorrow morning! Don't worry about the World Conference, I'll be representing you in your absence."

Ukraine's body began bopping up and down in sheer excitement and she embraced her brother even tighter than before. "How will I do this? Have you arranged for me to join a tour group?"

Russia pulled his sister away a bit so he could look at her face. "I've arranged something even better than that – I've picked out a chaperone for you!" he said.

Ukraine's beaming smile dissipated and she started feeling a lump in her stomach. "A…_A what?"_ she asked in disbelief.

"A chaperone! I've chosen somebody to look after you; somebody who knows the city very well!"

"Who did you choose for me? It's not one of our associates from the Kremlin, is it?"

"God, no! They don't know this city and they can't speak a word of English! They have nothing to do with your day tomorrow."

"Then…who will be showing me around?"

_ "South Italy!"_

Suddenly, the lump feeling inside Ukraine's stomach increased and she felt a wave of anxiety shoot up within her body. "Him?! But…why _him?!"_ she gasped and she pulled away from her brother's embrace.

Russia studied the worried expression on his sister's face and he arched an eyebrow to her. "What's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

Ukraine stood herself up from the bed. She nervously paced back and forth for a moment and then paused to stare at her brother. "How could you choose _him _to be my chaperone?! South Italy is a _vulgar_ man! He's so mean to everybody! I find him _very_ intimidating!"

Russia stood himself up and he walked over to his nervous sister. "I know what you're referring to, Katyusha, but he doesn't behave this way around women. He's very kind to them. He would be good to you, I promise you that – "

"But what if he isn't? What if I annoy him and I set him off? I've witnessed his temper many times from previous World Conferences and…he _scares_ me, Ivan! Why did you pick him?!"

"Because he knows the city like the back of his hand. You won't get lost with him. As for his temper…well, I think it's safe for me to say that he wouldn't lose it with you, considering who your brother is…don't worry yourself, dear sister – "

"But he doesn't even _know me, _and I certainly don't know him at all! It's going to be awkward between us! What will I say to him?! We have nothing in common!"

"But you do have something in common – you're both nations and you both love this city. I know it seems silly to say that, but it's a stepping-stone nevertheless. I'm sure that you'll both get along very well. Maybe you'll end up becoming friends at the end of the day."

"I-I don't _want_ to be his friend!"

Russia's eyebrows formed a deep frown. He was dissatisfied with his sister's complaining. "South Italy _will _be your chaperone tomorrow. He's already agreed upon doing this. Either you comply and accompany him to tour the city, or you don't see the city at all. Those are your only two choices. Choose wisely," he murmured, his tone hinting an attitude.

Ukraine sighed and she looked to her brother. She could see that her whining had offended him. She realized that this could be her only chance of ever seeing the city with his permission and she would be considered a fool to blow it. Despite her worries about Romano being her chaperone, she decided to take up Russia's offer. She would figure out later on how to deal with Romano.

"All right…all right, I accept South Italy as my chaperone. We'll go out together tomorrow," she said.

Russia's stern expression started to go away and his lips formed a smile. "Good! I'm very glad to hear this!" he exclaimed and he gently hugged his sister. "South Italy will be coming to your room tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Is that too early for you?"

"No…that's a good time. I'll set my alarm," Ukraine softly responded and she forced herself to smile.

"Good! Well, I better let you go back to bed. You have a big day tomorrow! If I don't see you in the morning, let me say now that I hope your day with South Italy will be a wonderful experience! I love you, Katyusha," Russia tenderly uttered to his sister and he gave her a kiss upon her cheek.

Ukraine smiled to her brother and she kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Ivan. Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Spokoynoy Nochi."

"Spokiy̆noï Nochi."

Russia smiled to his sister one last time and then he proceeded to walk out of her room. Ukraine followed behind him and when he was gone, she closed her bedroom door. She was still feeling the deep pit inside her stomach and her nerves were still rather shot up. She was filled with both anticipation and dread over tomorrow's plans. She was looking forward to finally seeing New York City, but she was also fearing being accompanied by Romano.

"God, I hope I don't piss him off," she murmured to herself. She then walked over to her bed, sat down and reached for the alarm clock, setting it to wake her up an hour before Romano's arrival. Then, she turned off her bedroom light and she buried herself beneath her bed sheets and blanket. Hugging one of her pillow closely upon herself, Ukraine's momentous worries about Romano began to subside and she finally was able to fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Romano looked to his reflection on the mirror as he straightened his thin black tie. He then firmly tugged on the collar to his blood red shirt. Then, he slipped on his leather concealment holster over his shoulders and he firmly placed his loaded handgun in its specific holder. Finally, he slipped on his black suit jacket and he buttoned it up. He expressed a deep sigh while he meticulously stared at his appearance, making sure that everything was perfect, from the top of his head down to his polished Italian leather shoes. Spain was quietly sitting on the bed watching his beloved preparing himself early in the morning to begin his errand to chaperone Ukraine around New York City.

"You look so handsome, Lovinito! Are you nervous about your _date?" _Spain lovingly teased.

Romano frowned to his partner's reflection and then he turned around to actually face him. "What the fuck are you talking about? It's _not _a date!" he scolded.

"Aww, I know that! I was only joking," Spain kindly insisted and he stood himself up. He stepped forward to Romano and he gently embraced him in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?" Romano bitterly asked.

"I don't know…you seem pretty tense…I don't understand why you would be feeling this way."

Romano sighed again and he looked into his partner's emerald colored eyes. "I guess…I am rather nervous about today…I'm worried that I won't do a sufficient job in chaperoning Ukraine. I'm also nervous about what to expect from her…I mean, I don't even _know _her, Toni. What the hell are we going to talk about? It's going to be so awkward between us!"

Spain tenderly kissed his beloved's lips and he smiled to him. "Don't worry yourself, Tomate! I just know that your day together will be wonderful! You're going to do a fantastic job showing her around the city! I understand why you're feeling nervous about talking to her, but once you get to know one another, it'll feel as if you've been friends for a lifetime!"

"I…I suppose," Romano reluctantly murmured and he nuzzled his face against Spain's neck. Spain rubbed his right hand up and down the nation's back as he tried comforting his jitters.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he encouraged.

"But I have every reason to worry! If something were to go wrong…Russia will become enraged with me! He'd have his KGB goons _take me out _or he'll do it _himself!"_ Romano softly cried against Spain's neck, his voice slightly shaking from nervousness.

"Nonsense," Spain replied and he gently pulled his beloved away so he could see his face. "Russia sees the goodness in you. He chose you for a reason and frankly, he made the right choice in picking you to be his sister's guide. Please don't worry yourself anymore. Everything's going to be all right!"

Romano slowly nodded his head. He took his beloved's words to heart and he decided to have a more positive attitude. Then, Spain stepped over to the desk and he pulled open a drawer. Pulling out a small leather change pouch, he closed the drawer and stepped back to his partner, handing the small parcel to him. "Here's some extra quarters for you, in case you need to reach me," he said.

"Grazie," Romano answered and he slipped the pouch into an inner pocket inside his suit jacket.

"You better get going, it's almost nine o'clock! Your lady awaits!" Spain light-heartedly teased once more and he embraced the nation in his arms again.

Romano hugged his partner tightly in his arms. Then, both men looked to one another and they devotedly kissed. Afterwards, their embrace stopped and Romano walked away from Spain's presence, heading toward the bedroom door. As he grabbed his black fedora hat off of a nearby dresser, he set it onto his head and he looked to the nation. "Wish me luck," he uttered as he opened the door.

Spain smirked to him and he expressed a soft chuckle. "You won't be needing any luck. You'll be just fine! Have fun!" he exclaimed.

"Fine then…I'll see you later."

"Adios, Lovino! Please be careful."

"All right. Ciao."

"Lovino?"

Suddenly, Romano stopped halfway out of the bedroom and he looked back to his beloved. "Yeah?"

Spain warmly smiled to him and his eyes glistened with affection. _"Te amo,"_ he softly murmured.

Romano's expression softened and he stepped back inside the room. He embraced his partner one last time and gave him a long, amorous kiss. When their lips finally parted, Romano uttered his devotion to Spain. _"Anch'io ti amo."_ (I love you, too.) Then, he turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ukraine stared at her reflection on the mirror as she did some last minute touches to her short hair. Then, she looked to her simple floral dress she was wearing, making sure there were no creases upon the fabric. Finally, she slipped on her low-heeled brown shoes. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that her stockings were perfectly straight. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, she then walked over to her dresser and she grabbed her brown purse, opening it and pulling out a wad of American currency that had been given to her by her brother. He had withdrawn $50 for her in case she wanted to buy some souvenirs.

_'It was so thoughtful of Ivan to do this, but he gave me way too much money,' _Ukraine thought to herself as she unclipped the money and did a quick recounting of her funds. When it added up correctly, she re-clipped the wad and slipped it back into her purse. She was finally through with her preparations. All she needed to do now was wait for Romano's arrival at her hotel room. Glancing at the small clock positioned by her nightstand, Ukraine saw that she would not need to wait much longer. She only had to wait about five minutes until her adventure would commence.

Ukraine decided to sit down on the edge of her bed. As she did this, she rested her purse on her lap and she expressed a deep sigh. She was feeling mixed emotions within herself; she was terribly excited to finally get to tour New York City, but at the same time she was feeling a sense of dread for having to be chaperoned by Romano. _'Out of all the acquaintances that we know, Ivan had to choose him!' _she thought to herself and her grip upon her purse tightened.

_ 'Why did he have to choose South Italy to show me around? Why couldn't he have chosen his brother North Italy instead? He's so wonderfully sweet! South Italy is the complete opposite of his twin! I don't know how we're going to get along – '_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_'Speak of the Devil!' _Ukraine thought and she stood herself up from the bed._ 'Well, at least he's punctual.' _

She was hesitant about opening her door right away. She wanted to relish on her privacy for one last moment before she would be leaving with Romano. Ukraine had already thought of an image of her chaperone in her head, imagining Romano stubbornly folding his arms while impatiently waiting for her and with a scowl expression on his face. This was the way she has always seen him look like at every World Conference she has attended. She assumed that Romano's behavior would not be any different with her as it was with the other nations they associated with: rude and repugnant.

Ukraine slipped her purse over her shoulder. It was time to face the music. She slowly stepped up to the front door and she gripped the doorknob. As she slowly turned it, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she opened the door. She then opened her eyes and she looked straight ahead to Romano. She was immediately taken aback by his handsome appearance. More importantly, she was stunned to see that Romano was exhibiting emotions that were far different than how she had envisioned inside her head. He seemed strikingly suave and content to be in her presence and his face showed no signs of an attitude.

Indeed, Romano was putting on a confident appearance for Ukraine's sake, but in reality he was a nervous wreck. Once his eyes had met with hers, his heart leaped inside his chest. He was infatuated with Ukraine's beauty. It did not take him long to notice her large bosom and he quickly averted his stare up to her eyes instead. He naturally wanted to flirt with her, but he knew this was out of the question – she was _Russia's older sister._ This alone put Romano in his best behavior out of fear of her brother's wrath. Remembering his manners, Romano took off his black fedora hat and he pressed it to his chest as he bowed in front of Ukraine's presence.

"Buongiorno!" (Good Morning!) Romano greeted and he smiled.

Ukraine blushed profusely when Romano spoke to her and she stammered to him as she gave him a greeting. "D-Dobroho r-ranku!" (Good Morning!) she replied and she nervously smiled to him. She then extended her right arm outward, offering her hand to him. Romano took notice and he gently gripped Ukraine's and he chivalrously kissed it. Afterwards, he relinquished his hold on her hand and both nations sheepishly looked to one another, not really knowing what to do next. It was obvious that they were strangers to one another and they needed to become more acquainted. Romano began first after placing his hat back onto his head.

"My name is Italy Romano. I'm also known as 'South Italy' or 'Sud Italia' and 'Il Mezzogiorno.' My human name is Lovino Vargas. I'll let you decided which name you'd wish to call me."

Ukraine thought over all the different names that were told to her. When she finally made her decision, she spoke. "May I call you Romano?" she asked.

Romano nodded. "You sure can," he answered and he smiled to her. He then waited for Ukraine to formally introduce herself, but she was still taken aback by his presence. He was so handsome to her and just his smile alone caused her heart to flutter. Never had she thought that Romano could ever make her feel this way, especially after her essential negative opinions about him.

Romano looked to her dreamy expression as he pondered what was stifling her to make her introduction. "Uh, what are your names?" he asked, breaking the spell that kept Ukraine from speaking.

"Oh! Please excuse me!" Ukraine exclaimed and her fair face turned crimson. "My name is Ukraine! My official political name right now is 'Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic.' My human name is Yekaterina Braginskaya, but my friends and family call me 'Katyusha.'"

Romano's smile slowly diminished. He was very intimidated by Ukraine's names and how to pronounce them. He decided to christen her with a simple nickname that he would use to refer to her. "I'm going to call you '_Kat.' _Is that all right with you?" he timidly asked. He immediately regretted what he had just said, fearing that he may have been rude to her.

Instead, Ukraine started to cheerfully laugh and she grinned to Romano. "Sure! Whatever is the _easiest_ for you!" she exclaimed, finding his nickname for her rather endearing.

Romano began to laugh as well, feeling relieved that he had not caused any offense to Ukraine. He liked how she saw humor in his decision to giving her a nickname. Because of this, things between the two nations started to become more relaxed and casual. Their formal introductions had been made. Although they still knew nothing about one another, Romano figured that things would come naturally between themselves while spending the day together.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" he asked.

Ukraine nodded her head. "Yes, I have. Have you eaten as well?"

"I have," Romano answered. He then gestured his hands, pointing directly to the elevator and he grinned. "Shall we begin our day together?" he charismatically asked. Ukraine's smile increased and she nodded, then she turned around and closed her door. She opened her purse and pulled out the key to lock her room. After doing this, she slipped the key back into her purse and then zipped it shut.

Both Ukraine and Romano walked side by side down the hall toward the elevator. When they got there, Romano pushed the down button and the elevator's doors opened. They stepped inside the compartment and Romano pressed the L button. As they descended downward to the lobby, Romano decided to make some small talk. "So…where would you like to go first?" he asked.

Ukraine bit her bottom lip as she thought of where to visit. Astonishing enough, she was drawing a blank. "I…I have no idea!" she admitted, "To think that I'm _finally _going to see the city and I don't know where to begin!"

Romano chuckled over Ukraine's sincere answer to her. "Would you mind if I made some suggestions?"

"No! Not at all! In fact, I welcome it!"

"Well, if you want, we could begin our morning by visiting the Statue of Liberty…or we could go to Central Park…or would you perhaps like to tour Broadway and Fifth Avenue?"

"Broadway…that's where all those performing art shows are located, isn't it?"

"That's right! Would you like to see a show?"

Ukraine bashfully shook her head. "Oh, no! That would be way _too expensive!" _she cried.

Romano shrugged his shoulders and he smirked to her. "Eh, so what? This is _your_ special day and you can do whatever you want. I am but your loyal and humble servant!" he teased and he playfully bowed in her presence. At that moment, the elevator had reached the lobby and its doors opened up. "After you," he kindly said, gesturing to the exit.

Ukraine stepped out of the elevator and Romano followed behind until he came forward to her side. She looked over to him and she giggled profusely. She had never imagined him having a lighter side to his personality. "I hadn't thought of today of being _my _special day," she said and her laughter subsided. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind my asking of you to taking me everywhere?" she asked, her tone of voice becoming slightly timid.

The nations walked up to the hotel's front exit. Romano opened the glass door and held it ajar for Ukraine to step outside before him. When she did so, her ears were immediately bombarded with the loudness of the city; its heavy traffic and overpopulated presence of its people echoed all throughout her surroundings. It brought a smile to her face and intensified her excitement again for her grand adventure.

Romano stepped outside and he stood next to Ukraine. "It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I'm glad to show you around. That's my purpose for today, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is…but you _really _don't mind?" Ukraine inquired as she nervously fumbled her fingers together.

"Not at all," Romano answered her and he smirked, "Believe me, I'd rather be your personal tour guide than to be cooped up at the World Conference over at the United Nations."

"It was nice of my brother to have bailed us out of the meeting, wasn't it?"

"It sure was. I hate attending them!"

"I'm not really quite fond of them myself, either," Ukraine concurred and both she and Romano smiled to one another. "I want to thank you, Romano, for agreeing to being my chaperone today. I hope that my brother wasn't too intimidating to you when he saw you last night," she said.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure," Romano answered and then paused as he recalled the conversation he had with Russia last night. He was not going to admit to Ukraine that her brother indeed intimidated him, although he had done nothing terrible at all to him. He did not want to be seen as cowardly in her eyes. "Uh, your brother's cool…we had a good conversation," he murmured.

Ukraine's mood brightened up after she listened to Romano's response. "Oh, good! I'm relieved to hear this! For some reason, my brother comes off as being _malicious _to many of our acquaintances. I don't understand why, though. He's a very sweet man!"

"Heh…If you say so," Romano sarcastically uttered under his breath. Thankfully, Ukraine was unable to hear him due to a sudden ensemble of car horns obnoxiously honking at a truck driver who was cutting off opposite traffic. When the noise finally subsided, Romano gestured to the curb of the street. "C'mon, lets get a taxi!" he exclaimed.

Ukraine stepped forward alongside Romano. As she watched him wave for a taxi, she asked him a question. "Could we take the subway?"

Romano glanced over to Ukraine and he shook his head. "Nah, I don't think we should. They're a little dangerous. You don't know who you'll run into underground."

"Oh, I see," Ukraine muttered. Suddenly, Romano expressed a frustrated growl as he waved for an upcoming taxi.

"HEY! TAXI! RIGHT HERE, ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU!" Romano angrily shouted toward the taxi driver who decided to pass on him. The nation was furious for being skipped over by that one specific driver. Then, it dawned on him that he was curing in front of Ukraine. _'Fuck! I can't be swearing in front of her!' _he thought to himself and he tried to limit himself from uttering another curse word in her presence.

Ukraine jumped by the sudden shout coming from her chaperone. For a moment, her original opinions about Romano's calloused behavior crept back into her mind. He was still the same cynical nation she had grown to dislike and his attitude toward the taxi driver made her nervous. _'He better not yell at me like that! I won't have it!' _she thought.

"HEY! TAXI! TAXI!" Romano shouted again, this time refraining from cursing at the taxi drivers. Finally, one taxi driver acknowledged the nations' presences and he decided to pull over to the curb.

"Where you headin'?" asked the middle-aged taxi driver.

"Broadway and 5th Avenue," answered Romano and he gripped the handle to the vehicle's door handle.

"Hop in!" cried the taxi driver and he suddenly messed around with the taxi's meter, activating it so he could charge the ride to Romano at the end. Romano opened the taxi's backseat door and gestured Ukraine to go in first. She obliged and she went inside, scooting herself to the left side of the backseat. Romano followed and he closed the door behind him. He sat on the far right of the backseat, leaving some empty space in-between himself and Ukraine.

Romano took notice of Ukraine's nervousness and he leaned slightly closer to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ukraine turned around and she looked to Romano, nodding her head. "Yeah! I-I'm just taking it all in…I can't believe we're doing this!" she answered with a lie. She did not want him to realize that his actions earlier were making her feel uncomfortable.

Romano was completely oblivious to all of this and concluded that her nervousness was just plain jitters. "Don't be nervous, Kat. You're going to have a wonderful time," he softly insisted and he smiled.

_'I could only hope so,' _Ukraine thought to herself. She smiled back to Romano and then turned her gaze back to the window. The Taxi driver slowly veered into traffic and soon enough, they were heading to their first destination.


End file.
